Cracked Mirror
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Apollo and Lyra both had a mirror. Throughout the years, their mirrors cracked. Every insult was rubbing salt into the wound. Finally, the mirrors shatter. Who will come to pick up the shattered fragments on the ground? Fem!Percy (Lyra)/Apollo


**Disclaimer: Nope, I am not, nor do I even look like Mr. Rick Riordan, so stop asking me if I own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize, you should know by now that I do not.**

**This story came to my mind, while I was bored...so here we go!**

**Now I bring to you**

* * *

**Cracked Mirror**

**A Story**

**about**

**Apollo and Lyra**

* * *

Apollo was hurting. I could see that. I was the goddess of emotions, betrayal, and heroes, so I could clearly tell. I was made a goddess by the council after the Second Titan War **(Giant War never and never will happen) **so I know. I was observing Apollo during the council meeting. Due to my powers, I was made the thirteenth Olympian. It was the Winter Solstice.

"Lyra, what do you think?" A voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Oh gods," Artemis groaned, "you're almost as bad as Apollo." I winced as something akin to hurt flashed through Apollo.

_Idiot! _I thought.

"So, what do you think, daughter?" Father asked. I shifted awkwardly in my throne.

"Er..." I trailed off, blushing in embarrassment as my father and the other Olympians (bar Apollo and Hermes) rolled their eyes at me.

_"Honestly, it's like Lyra and Apollo are perfectly matching together. Annoying, idiotic, and stupid." _Artemis muttered under her breath. I felt hurt flash through both Apollo and I, and me, being the goddess of emotions, my emotions and emotions of my loved ones were stronger for me to feel than for people who I don't know/don't care about. Apollo stood up suddenly.

"I have to go. Emergency." Apollo said abruptly before flashing away. I glared at Artemis with anger and could practically feel the aura of pure rage and raw anger on me. Drawing a mask up, I shoved the rage and anger behind my mask and smoothed out my feelings.

"Oh well, it's not like he couldn't have provided anything useful." Dionysus muttered. I felt annoyance roll off of him in waves.

"Yeah..." Artemis was looking at the doors, her eyes misted over slightly. I could sense guilt in her aura. My patience was ticking away.

"I swear Apollo's head is full of fluff and nothing else." Zeus grumbled. "I don't know how I could have a son like him.

_"Or a daughter like her." _Poseidon mumbled under his breath. I heard that and winced, shoving away tears. Poseidon didn't see my expression of pain and sadness, but the rest of the Olympians did.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Uncle Hades, the only one that doesn't insult me, other than Hestia and Persephone, asked. I gave a false smile and one of the tiniest nods.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters." Athena murmured. Another flash of pain went through me. Another crack in _my _mirror.

"I know, right?" Poseidon hissed under his breath. I froze, feeling my mask struggling to tear, struggling to finally let my tears flow through.

"Lyra's so stupid...I wonder why we made her a goddess, as well as Apollo." Artemis mused, not noticing that I was still there.

Those words attacked, tore at me like a whirlwind. My mask finally shattered and I stood up, walking away. I could sense the surprise in some of the gods and goddesses. They didn't even know I was still there. How depressing.

"Lyra! Wait!" Father shouted. I could hear the regret in his voice. I saw a piece of paper drifting to the floor. Unable to battle my curiosity, I picked it up carefully, my eyes analyzing the data.

I could recognize the handwriting.

_I cannot believe how stupid you're daughter is, Fish-Face_

_~A_

**I know...I don't know how my one and only daughter is so stupid...Her mother is a very smart woman...**

**~P**

Ah, are you guys talking about Lyra's stupidity? Sometimes I wonder why she is still alive.

~Moon

_**That little brat couldn't survive without her other half, Apollo. It's astounding how much they match together.**_

_**~D**_

_In stupidity or annoyance?_

_~A_

_**Both**_

_**~D**_

**Agreed**

**~P**

I read it slowly, my eyes not missing one word. In surprise, I dropped the paper. My mirror shattered and my emotions went out of control, like the sea on a stormy day. I flashed away, leaving the paper behind, to find Apollo. I flashed to his castle to find him in his kitchen, struggling not to cry. I was already flat out crying, unable to deny the tears flowing down my face. I raced to him and buried my head into his shoulder.

"T-they...even my father, think I'm stupid..." I whispered, my voice broken.

"I know how you feel..." Apollo whispered back, wrapping his arms around me. I collapsed into his arms, sobbing, heartbroken-not by one whom I love, but those I thought were my family.

"I hate them..." I whimpered, not caring how pathetic I probably looked right now. Apollo placed a gentle kiss on top of my head, smiling bitterly. Unable to think clearly, and after dealing with all the stress and all those cracks in my mirror, I fainted into Apollo's arms.

**Apollo's POV**

I hate them...how could they do this to me, more importantly, to my precious love?

Lyra collapsed into my arms, and I was surprised. I carried her carefully into a master bedroom and set her gently down into the pillows. I kicked off my shoes and pants, taking off my shirt, and slipped under covers next to Lyra. Then, I slowly slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

**Another story, gone from my mind...thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
